vesaliusfandomcom-20200214-history
Voriandra Boleyn
Lady Boleyn is a noble of Stormwind, granted an honorary title and estate after taking refuge in the city upon the fall of Lordaeron. Her estate rests within Elwynn, though she is almost never seen there. She has become an accomplished apothecary, treating a variety of illnesses through alchemical concoctions and careful uses of non-light oriented magics. She has been publicly known to take a particular interest in issues pertaining to fertility and aesthetics, aiding other individuals in the removal of unsightly scars or deformities, and assisting the concerned women of her clientele in ensuring success in creating a family. Her love for gaining knowledge expands her offered services consistently, and she has gained a mastery over a number of magical branches in practice, as well as a significant knowledge in those she does not use. The Boleyn Family The Boleyns, though noble, were known as a disgraced family in Lordaeron by the time of Voriandra's birth. In the very beginnings of their family's climb, it was known they had married somewhere into the royal lineage, yet a name was long forgotten and the occurrence singular. The wealth and power of the family in these stages kept them receiving favor and adoration from their fellow nobles. As the family wealth diminished due to consistent luxurious expense, the favor of the family slipped from focus. They could no longer supply the crown with additional coin, and they could no longer provide lavish gifts to their fellow nobles and rising families. It wasn't until three generations prior that the scandals began. The Boleyns were known to travel, despite their limited funds, and in each place they visited, they left the trail of rumors in their wake. Inappropriate interactions with their daughters, high-stakes gambling in which debts were never paid, and the constant smuggling of illegal goods to secure wealth once more. It was discovered that they would stop at nothing to remain among the higher echelons of society, nor would they cease attempting to keep their family name above that of other noble families. As the rumors and scandals grew too intense for the family to escape, they Boleyn patriarch fell into the habit of marrying off daughters to any family that might help return their status where it once was. By the time Nicholas had become the House Patriarch, many of the rumors had faded into the background. Though mutters never truly ceased, they had calmed enough that Nicholas felt secure in attempting to progress. He had paid his family's debts, though they were not of his generation, and made a substantial effort to provide benefits to other families and the Crown itself whenever possible. Yet still, it was evident that self-preservation and grandeur lead their hand. Prior to the birth of his only daughter, Nicholas was known to have a very public spat with the patriarch of another much more well known family. Despite public hostilities and evident distaste between the men, the true fight rarely saw the light of day. A constant, neverending battle of reputation-smearing and black-mail attempts had begun between the two. Nicholas Boleyn would not relent, and his rival would not stand down. It was abrupt that Nicholas disappeared, becoming reclusive. He kept to his accommodations in the capital, only answering to his duties at court when necessary. Each time he was seen in public it was noted he bore a paleness to his features. He always looked slightly green, as if he might be sick, and he was constantly carrying about a small book--philosophies of the Church of the Light. New mutters had erupted, though they only grew more wild as he refused to explain his absence and sudden silence to those that questioned him. His wife, Bellatrix, having been known for her dress making skill, was missed at court. It was some months before he announced that his wife had been pregnant, and he had been absent to care for her directly, rather than trust her to the hands of a stranger or a midwife. When Voriandra was born she was kept hidden from the members of court. A quiet announcement had been sent out, a happy baby girl. She was sickly though, as her father explained in his letters, and her mother passed in the process of giving birth. Nicholas, as far as anyone was told, had refused the efforts of a governess, and insisted upon raising his child alone, as a gesture for his late wife. Early Life It was five years before anyone would meet Voriandra herself. By then she bore the waist-length, bouncing, crimson locks she would come to be known for throughout her life. Though she had been described as sickly in her infant and toddler years, it was apparent she was now strong and healthy. A shocking intellect was displayed, and Voriandra bore a keen talent for getting what she wanted. Despite the fallen grace of her family, Voriandra's presence in any given situation assured that she would be spoiled, and her family would be given the answers they continually sought. Though her childhood started in a family with limited wealth, once she was allowed to leave their rooms there was a rapid growth in the family funds. Nicholas was all too keen to take advantage of this, and Voriandra was pushed to be educated and brought up for the sole purpose of being married into another high-standing family. Her father sought high, settling his gaze on the child of a well-known Duke. Voriandra would disappear for weeks at a time, always with the explanation that her tutoring required special attention. She must be educated and taught well, given she was the only daughter of the family. Nicholas seemed reluctant to remarry and have further children. The tutors themselves struggled with the little girl. Despite her dimples and typical mischievous nature that any young child bore, each topic that was presented to her she excelled in. They brought her books and materials to study the history of their Kingdom, only to find that she had pored over the books within the week and had absorbed the material with such ease she was able to pass a verbal test of her knowledge with little to no study time or effort. Curious to test the extent of this discovered intellect, the tutors sought to bring further topics to challenge her. She excelled in near anything. Her only viced seemed to be a general unwillingness to follow the religious studies of her father. She challenged the philosophies her father offered, and though she read the books provided by her tutors, she was quick to debate and ask challenging questions of her teachers. By the time she had reached her teenage years it was easy to silence her seniors, and intellectual debate was a favorite of her father's friends. They found it entertaining that Voriandra had excelled so thoroughly, and become so quick to hold her own. Marriage proposals had poured in from a variety of families, but the father refused each. He waited, however impatiently, for the family he had kept his eyes on for so many years to step forward. Constant tutoring had shifted to continual appearances at public events, and a near permanent presence at court. She was constantly paraded about, though subtly. It was this continual pressure and the lack of a proper childhood that seemed to spur a rebellious side in the noble's daughter. It was rare she missed parties and gatherings, yet each time she did her father would repeat with admirable sincerity that she was ill and bed-ridden. Each time there would be the quiet utterance that someone had seen those bouncing red curls slipping from the halls of the King's home. Though Voriandra agreed to cease missing the events her father so desperately wanted her to attend, it was by night she sought out the entertainment of slipping from the grasp of nobility to spend time in taverns and other similar locales. It was abrupt that Nicholas announced his daughter would be sent to Dalaran. She had a natural affinity for magic it seemed, and after so many curtains had been burned, he felt the need to train her was first and foremost among the family necessities. Quiet mutters had spread once more. Voriandra had never been seen to carry magical skill or interest, nor had any of her family. If this magic was kept from public sight, what kind of atrocities could have taken place behind closed doors? In the absence of his daughter to smooth relations with other families, Nicholas took a young wife, presumably with the hope of having another child and carrying on the family name. He would never have that child, and Voriandra would never be seen in Lordaeron again. A New Life It had been no lie that Nicholas had sent his daughter to Dalaran, but it was also no lie that she had never arrived. Her ever present skill to get her way hadn't ended with her childish years; it had only grown. Though her escorts returned with the news she had opted to take a different path, her father never spoke of her again, and communications between father and daughter ceased. Voriandra had moved south, opting first and foremost to travel. She had never been granted the opportunity to explore as a child, never been allowed to leave the stone halls of court. Each place she visited she left her mark. It was a natural thing for people to gather around her, and by the time she had reached as far south as Elwynn forest, she was accompanied by a full caravan and a complement of exorbitant wealth. She had spent no more than a month within the borders of the Kingdom of Stormwind when word reached her that Lordaeron had fallen. Her father and his wife were dead, no other child to speak of. Though she undoubtedly inherited the remaining family fortune and titled lands, the Kingdom was gone, and these inheritances meant little. With the awareness she now had no true home, Voriandra sought to become a recognized citizen of Stormwind. Given her known ability to get what she wants, it came as no surprise that she was granted a gifted estate and the title to go with it. Though it was within her capability, she never sought to reach for the higher titles of nobility. She was content, it seemed, to be called "Lady" and nothing more. Though a brief visit to her estate was recorded, she spent no time there afterward. Her focus instead lingered on the thriving center of the Kingdom--the city itself. She sought to build her own reputation here, though the crowd of people she had gathered throughout her travels did not follow her about here. It was uncertain where they had gone, though educated guesses could be made; she had bought other properties, in addition to her estate. Despite the new access to a now stable place to call home, Voriandra had all but committed herself to the nomadic nature she developed throughout her traveling years. She found herself in Northrend, a growing curiosity for the magic rumored to be occurring there, and the need for assistance during the war. The efforts she had put forth during the war in the frozen north were briefly recorded. It was with her help that a group of men had been able to survive a substantial blizzard that passed through Icecrown. After that she faded into obscurity once more. Lioncrest Though she had disappeared from public records, Voriandra was very much alive. Having witnessed much of the destructive magics utilized to maintain and fuel the scourge in the north she took to studying the magics, and better understanding it's counters. The Order of Lioncrest, a conscripted division of the Stormwind Military, experienced the unique threats of a lingering member of the Cult of the Damned. Though it was not explained how she was aware, Voriandra had strolled directly into the keep of Valiance Keep, and presented herself to the Commander of their infantry. She advertised that she could help, and asked only a place to stay in the time being. It was through the combined efforts of her and others against the lingering scourge members that Lioncrest was able to thwart the incoming danger. The remaining cult member and his following were destabilized, and Voriandra became a long-term resident of the Keep. Though she fought with the unit when her assistance was required, much of her time was absorbed by studies that she never seemed entirely comfortable sharing. No visible purchase of materials was presented, and no known results provided. Though she was reclusive and secretive throughout her stay, there was no denying the assistance she provided the unit itself, and friends she had acquired while present. By the time she had found herself pulled in another direction, it was with the blessing of those she worked with. On The Road Again... Persistent in her pursuit for research she would not discuss, Voriandra resumed traveling. It was noted she spent a brief period of time in the Grizzly Hills after her departure from Lioncrest, yet whatever she had been focused upon left her drifting back to the Stormwind Harbor. From there she drifted from place to place, and much of her work lacked proper documentation. Briefly she appears on the records, during bouts of work within the city anytime she visited. She returned for supplies, it was said, though any purchases she made were mysteriously lacking receipt or notes by the shops she claimed to visit. The only place she kept a substantial record of purchase history was the Alchemy shop of the Mage District. It was during this time of wandering and drifting that Voriandra met the curious mage Reginald Hoxworth. Though many were talked into circles when the topic came to research, Reginald was unique in his ability to discover what Voriandra was working on. He, much like Voriandra herself repeatedly did, disappeared for a time. When his face was noted to have returned to the city, it was at Voriandra's side. They have not separated since. The Vesalius Company Having developed a substantial friendship with Evelynn Greene during her time in Lioncrest, Voriandra's return to Stormwind resulted in the offer of becoming part of the company both she and her husband were forming. It was with the offer to see her research continued that Voriandra agreed, her companion Reginald alongside her. A substantial history with Eve lead to special treatment, though it didn't extend quite so far to provide the woman true authority. Though she is kept within the inner circle in an unofficial capacity, it was with the knowledge that Eve nor her husband would place Voriandra in charge of any group of individuals. Whatever concern existed was not advertised. Her name is not present on the public list of employees, and she is never seen wearing a tabard or indicators of affiliation. She maintains her work in Stormwind as an apothecary, an alchemist, and a generally flexible consultant on a variety of issues and topics.